


Something To Talk About

by DizzyDrea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They want something to talk about, let's give them something to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going to write this angsty/romantic tag to Memento Mori because I hate the way the writers left poor Daniel defending his not-date with Vala. I even started it, and I may finish it someday. But, this idea popped into my head, and I couldn't resist. So sue me. Besides, I've always wanted to write a fic based on this song. Thanks to the fabulous Bonnie Raitt for the song and title.
> 
> I own no part of Stargate; I make no money from this. I do this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.
> 
> Originally posted at fanfiction.net.

_Let's give 'em something to talk about_  
 _A little mystery to figure out_  
 _Let's give 'em something to talk about_  
 _How about love?_  
~Bonnie Raitt, _Something To Talk About_

~o~

"So, Jackson," Cam drawled as he finished off his coffee, "when is take two on that date with Vala?"

"Yes, darling," Vala said seductively, leaning closer to Daniel and running her finger inside the neckline of his shirt. "When will you and I be finishing that lovely evening?"

The team had gathered at Forbes Mill, the new steakhouse near Cam's condo, to celebrate Vala's return to the SGC and her promotion to SG-1. They had been enjoying a leisurely evening, but Cam couldn't resist one more jab at the team's resident archaeologist.

Daniel sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. If Cam mentioned it one more time, he couldn't be sure he'd be responsible for what happened next. He was just so tired of the ribbing, first from Vala, though he couldn't be sure she wasn't actually serious, and then from Cam. Thankfully Sam and Teal'c hadn't seen fit to join in. 

Pushing his chair back from the table, he startled his teammates when he rose and tossed his napkin onto the table. "I think I'm gonna get some air," he said, grabbing his jacket and weaving his way between the tables and out the door.

"Was it something I said?" Cam asked, though he knew very well that he'd probably taken it one tease too far.

Vala made to get up, but Sam's hand on her arm stopped her. "Let me," she said, casting a worried glance at Teal'c across from her before she rose and followed Daniel out of the restaurant.

She caught up to him just outside the doors as he was shrugging his jacket over his shoulders. Following suit, she approached him as he hitched his hands on his hips and turned his face to the sky.

Reaching out, she laid a hand on his shoulder as she moved around to face him. "You okay?"

He let out a gusty sigh and turned to his friend. "Yeah. I just—it wasn't a date."

His voice was almost pleading, and it broke Sam's heart a little. "I believe you," she said. "But, would it be so bad if it had been?"

"No," he said, looking down at his shoes before looking up to meet her eyes. "I mean, I've thought about it. It might be time, you know? It's been a long time, and the thought of having someone to come home to…it's appealing."

"But not Vala." It wasn't a question.

Daniel shook his head. "It just wouldn't work," he said, "and I don't know if she just doesn't see that, or she doesn't want to."

"Have you told her that?"

"Would she listen if I did?" he shot back. "I don't know how many times I repeated that we weren't on a date, but she acts like she doesn't get it."

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Sam reached out and rubbed his arm for comfort. "Would it help if I talked to her?"

Daniel smiled briefly. "Thanks, but I think it should come from me." He sighed heavily again. "I guess we're gonna have to have a long talk when we get back to the base."

"And Cam certainly isn't helping," she said.

"He reminds me of Jack when he gets like this," he said, thinking fondly of their former team leader. "I know it's all in good fun, but he doesn't realize that he's just egging her on."

Sam glanced behind Daniel briefly, and idea forming in her mind. "Do you trust me?"

He frowned. "Do you even need to ask?"

"Then kiss me," she said.

Daniel's eyebrows practically climbed off his forehead. "What?"

"They want something to talk about, let's give them something to talk about."

Sam took a step towards Daniel, and he caught a wicked gleam in her eye. "You are devious, Colonel."

She shrugged one shoulder. "I've gotten used to coming up with the 'save the world' ideas," she said.

"I like the way you think," he murmured as she closed the distance between them.

His eyes drifted down to her lips, full and pink, and watched with a surprised thrill as her tongue slid over them, wetting them and making them that much more irresistible. It surprised him that he could think that way about someone who was just his friend, but he set that thought aside in favor of more pressing matters. He reached out and settled a hand on her hip, the other lifting up and wrapping around her neck to tangle in her soft, blond curls.

As their bodies settled flush, Sam wound her arm under his jacket, settling her hand flat on his back to feel the heat radiating off him. Her other hand rose to his cheek and caressed his face as her eyes locked with his, both dancing with mirth. A little thrill shot through her at the idea that she'd be kissing Daniel in just moments. And he didn't kiss just anybody.

Finally, slowly, Daniel dipped his head, let his eyes fall closed and brushed his lips over hers. A sweet tingle danced along their nerve endings, and they pulled back ever so slightly, though neither of them opened their eyes. Daniel smiled against her lips and pulled her back to him, pressing his lips to hers more firmly this time. His hand moved from her hip to the small of her back, and he pulled her closer.

A tangle of sensations raced through them as they deepened the kiss. Sam opened her lips ever so slightly, and Daniel's tongue responded, reaching out to touch her petal-soft lips. A sigh escaped, and neither one knew who had been the one to make the sound. Not that it mattered. Pulling even closer to each other, they dove in deep, tongues tangling, losing themselves in sensation as it washed over them.

Daniel was vaguely aware of a sense of surprise at how good it felt to be kissing Sam. He could feel the warmth suffusing his entire being as he settled further into the kiss. It was almost as though kissing Sam were the most natural thing he'd ever done. It felt…right.

Sam, too, was reveling in the tingle rippling along her nerves at Daniel's kiss. Though she'd been aware of how handsome—hell, how sexy her teammate had always been, even when he'd been more geek than warrior, she was amazed at how readily she responded to his kiss. It was as though she'd been waiting for this moment. The rightness of it stunned her, but she was too lost in sensation to care.

~o~

Cam, Vala and Teal'c emerged from the restaurant and stopped short at the sight before them. Daniel and Sam, if their eyes could be trusted, were involved in the most steamy, the most R-rated-with-your-clothes-on kiss any of them had ever seen. All three of them were stunned to silence. 

Cam attempted to make some sort of appropriate remark, but only ended up doing a fair impression of a landed fish. Teal'c merely smiled his approval.

Vala, on the other hand, once she'd recovered her wits, was furious.

"Well, Daniel," she said as she stepped behind him, "if you weren't interested, all you had to do was say so."

When Daniel gave no response, nor indeed any indication he'd even hear her, she harrumphed and turned away, flouncing up to Cam and winding her arm through his.

"Come along, Cam darling," she said loudly. "I'm sure you know how to show a girl a good time."

Cam was rooted to the spot, or else he'd have likely been dragged off by sheer dint of Vala's fury. Teal'c smoothly stepped in and took her by the upper arm.

"I will drive you back to the base, Vala Mal Doran," he said in his rich baritone. 

Just then, the black Air Force issue SUV turned the corner and stopped a few feet away. The valet jumped out and ran around the vehicle, handing Teal'c the keys and stepping back when he caught the fury in Vala's eyes.

Teal'c dragged Vala forward and opened the passenger door, depositing her unceremoniously inside.

"But—" Vala started, but at Teal'c's glare, she shut her mouth abruptly. 

Crossing her arms, she assumed what Teal'c surmised was what humans would call a pout, and looked away from him, back towards Daniel and Sam. Teal'c rounded the car and stepped inside, fastening his seatbelt and glancing over at Vala, still pouting in the passenger seat. 

"Please secure your restraints, Vala Mal Doran," he said.

Vala thought about refusing, but the look he was giving her made her think twice. She yanked forcefully on the seatbelt and locked it into place before resuming her sulk. She'd never suffered humiliation easily before, but she could hardly blame Teal'c. He wasn't the one publicly making out with his teammate. Her eyes flicked back to Daniel and Sam where they still stood, fully consumed with each other. She hadn't thought they were a couple, but looking at them now, she couldn't say why she'd thought otherwise. That kiss was the kiss of two people madly in love with each other. She simply couldn't figure out how she'd missed it.

She glanced at Teal'c, who looked back at her with a disapproving glare. Vala shrugged and gave a pained smile, trying to reassure him. Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement, then looked to Cam, still standing in front of the restaurant, staring at their friends as if witnessing a car wreck.

Sensing eyes on him, Cam turned and looked at Teal'c and Vala, who looked marginally better than she had a few minutes ago. Giving a cockeyed smile and a slight shrug of the shoulders, he waved them off.

As the SUV pulled away from the restaurant, Cam turned his attention to the valet. Handing over his ticket, he watched as the young man who'd brought Teal'c's car rushed off in search of his. "Here," he said to the kid at the kiosk, handing over a twenty. "Let our friends know we've gone, will ya?"

The kid nodded, glancing over at the couple still clinging to each other near the doors. He looked back to Cam, who winked at him. He gave a tenuous smile and pocketed the cash. "Will do, sir."

Just then, Cam's Mustang came around the corner from the valet parking lot. The kid who'd gone to retrieve it jumped out, a big grin on his face. Cam smiled back. Yeah, he knew the feeling. Nodding at the kid as they passed, he headed for the driver's seat. Putting one foot in the car, he looked back at his two teammates and shook his head, an even bigger smile forming on his face.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" he exclaimed before folding himself into the car and speeding off.

~o~

Finally, slowly, Daniel and Sam pulled away from each other, though they didn't move out of each other's space. They were still pressed tightly to each other, and for a long minute, they simply stared into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Sam was the first to break the silence.

"I'll say," Daniel said.

"Why haven't we done this sooner?" she asked, bringing a smile to Daniel's face.

"I guess that just leaves us with one question," he said. At Sam's quirked eyebrow, he continued. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours is closer," Sam pointed out.

She was running her fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck, and he let out an involuntary shiver. "We'd better get going, or else I'm gonna strip you right here," he growled.

It was Sam's turn to shiver. "Mmmm," she practically purred. "I like the way you think."

Daniel chuckled, then looked around him. They were alone in front of the restaurant, which surprised him. Where had everyone gone? Had their teammates even come out yet?

"Your friends took off," a voice behind them said.

Daniel turned around, though he didn't let go of Sam. "What?"

"They asked me to make sure you knew they'd left," the kid said on a shrug.

Daniel looked down at Sam, who was looking up at him. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing. "I guess we're gonna have a lot of questions to answer tomorrow," Daniel said.

Sam smiled up at him, pure joy dancing in her eyes. "At least Cam won't be teasing you about Vala anymore," she said.

"Good," was all Daniel said before he swooped back in and took Sam in a searing kiss.

~Finis


End file.
